Always Have, Always Will
by TheAllySue
Summary: One shot about a misunderstanding between Phineas and Isabella, using harsh words.I can't say more or it would ruin the story! and was written in fifteen minutes... At Mid-night. So not my best work, just a cute little drabble.


**Hey! Another one-shot! This really was written in fifteen minutes to show my friend TheCrazyCrayons! (omg that's meh! . aren't i awesome, i shall spam this author's note for a while... SPAM spam SPAM.. there was once a duck who dreamed to be a house, that duck died. THE END****) Um yeah, that was her. Anywho, it was written to show her how to upload stories and stuff. Hope you like it. (heyy my spam T.T)**

* * *

><p>Phineas watched as she stormed away. What had he done? He had messed up so bad. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked over to see his step-brother Ferb with a look of concern. "Go after her, she is the only one for you." He gave a thankful smile and ran after the only one for him. Isabella.<p>

* * *

><p>Her eyes stung and her face felt hot. She was always okay with Phineas always blowing her off, that was just the way he was, but this time he had gone too far. <em>Why would I go with you? <em>Rang through her head over and over again, she wiped the tears. That was the end of the line. All she had asked was if he would go to the movies with her. _Why would I go with you? _She hadn't even stayed long enough to answer.

"Isabella!" A voice cried. Had she hallucinated? She must have, he didn't want her, and he didn't need her.

"Isabella! Please stop!" The voice cried again. It rang in her ears. She kept walking, not caring where she was going.

"Isabella, look out!" screamed Phineas and she was hit from behind by a strong force. She looked back just in time to see a truck drive in the place she had just been standing. She was aware of Phineas holding her in his arms with a wild look in his eyes. "Are you okay?" his eyes were filled with that wildness and something beyond, was it compassion?

She got up and brushed herself off, "yeah I'm fine thanks to you." Then she remembered what he said earlier. A shadow crossed her face, "Gotta go." She mumbled and ran away in the other direction.

Phineas caught her wrist. "Isabella, please stop. I'm sorry, I really want to go to the movies with you, only you." He smiled weakly.

"Really Phineas? What changed your mind? Why did you say that, thing, before?" she struggled to wipe the tears from her eyes with only one hand free. He grabbed her other hand from her face.

His face was serious as she looked her in the eye, but soon it melted to sheer heart-break. "I only said that because I was in surprise, and it had been a defense mechanism for me for years to blow you off. But today I was scared it had been used to much and that my cover would be blown. So I decided to amp it up another notch and act like the _last _thing I wanted was to be with you. In truth though, it is the only thing I want, be with you."

She just pursed her lips, "What was this cover you didn't want to be blown?"

"My only secret." He paused, "My only secret is that, I lik- Love you Isabella. I have for years and I was just scared that-"

She cut him off with a hug so mighty, so tight. It could fill all darkness, bring all joy. "You don't need to talk, I know. I have felt the same way for all this time." She pulled away from him, but only for a second, to look into his eyes. "I love you too Phineas. Always have, always will." With that he pulled her back into the hug, for how long they stayed there no one can be sure. That moment though, was timeless.

"It is getting cold, ready to go back?" he asked. His breath puffed in the cold October night. The smile on his face assured that he didn't care either way. Stay or go.

"As long as you are here nothing is wrong. Let's go inside, don't want Ferb to worry about us." Not wanting to let go of the moment they still held on to each other's hand and walked back to the house.

"What is next?" Phineas asked, swinging their hands back and forth.

"Anything, we just have to see what happens." She giggled.

"Good answer." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well this is a one-shot nothing more so, no more story than this. Okay Bai! (Secret spam is secret! )<strong>


End file.
